Tokio Park
by loveBillnTomkaulitz
Summary: stan,kyle,kenny y cartman tienen un sueno y ese sueno lo cumplen...no yaoi


**bueno aki les dejo este nuevo fick ke espero ke les guste,el titulo lo puse asi por mi banda focorita tokio hotel y por south park xD bueno pues aki esta disfruten...**

TOKIO PARK

Los chicos querían formar una banda para ser famosos y salir de una vez por todas de south park y vivir una vida al extremo.

-cartman será el baterista-decía Kyle señalándolo-está bien culón?

-claro, acabo que se tocarla y no me digas culón, judío de mierda…

-bueno, tu Stan serás el guitarrista

-está bien

-Kenny tu cantaras

-si

-y tú que harás judío?

-yo tocare el bajo

- está bien judío de mierda

-mmm… una cosa-decia stan con cara de preocupado-como se llamara nuestra banda?

-buena pregunta Stan

-mmm…no se hay que pensar

-y por qué no nos ponemos south park

-no pobretón ese nombre está muy chafa

-si tienes razón, lo siento Kenny pero nuestro nombre tiene que ser diferente

-no hay problema Kyle-le decía sonriendo

-yace! Qué tal si nos llamamos TOKIO PARK! (xD)

-mmm…-los 3 ósea cartman, Stan y Kenny –si porque no-decían al mismo tiempo

-entonces hay que ensayar

-buena idea genio pero donde ensayaremos, rata judía-decía cartman como siempre-que tal en mi garaje tiene mucho espacio, además así se comienza no?

-entonces ensayemos!

Los chicos ensayaban y ensayaban canciones que no eran suyas porque todavía no tenían ninguna, Kenny como era el cantante siempre que terminaban de ensayarse iba a su casa para escribir canciones pero abecés no tenía inspiración o que se yo porque no le salía ninguna letra para una cansón. Abecés se iba al baño, a su cuarto, a la sala pero nada.

-Kenny ya tienes algo?-preguntaba Kyle

-no aun no lo siento chicos-decía triste

-está bien Kenny-lo animaba Stan

-es que no me sale nada, no se me ocurre nada, pienso y pienso y… nada

-jejeje- reía Kyle (pero de forma buena no mala) al ver como se ponía su amigo-no te preocupes, pronto saldrá ya verás-decía animándole igual que Stan

-está bien, pero de que podría tratar la canción?

-pues…-decía kyle agarrando se la barbilla pensando-mmm….de los sentimientos, de tu vida, de la vida diaria no se de muchas cosas.

En ese momento a kenny se le ocurrio algo y se formo una sonrisa en su rostro y entonses dijo:

-chicos! Ya tengo una idea,ahora vengo notardo-y salio corriendo-

-pero Kenny el ensa…-plow se oyó la puerta serrar-yo…bueno a ver qué pasa

-hay que esperar

Cuando Kenny llego a su casa se fue directo a su cuarto y busco una libreta y un lápiz, cuando los encontró empero a escribir y escribir y escribir y por fin hiso una canción que le gustó mucho solo faltaba que a los otros también les gustara. Trataba de la vida que llevaban cotidianamente (no sé si se escriba así :P).

Al dia siguiente en la casa de kyle los chicos se volvieron a juntar por que ayer no ensayaron porque kenny se abia ido,todos estaba menos kenny.

-donde estará kenny?-preguntaba kyle algo preocupada

-no te procupes kyle orita llega, ya veras-le decia stan sonrindo

Y en eso la puerta sonó y kyle fue a abrir para recibir a si amigo.

-vez llego-sonriendo-

-CHICOS!YA LA TENGO,YA TENGO LA LETRA DE LA CANSION!-gritaba Kenny de felicidad

-no grites, aquí estamos idiota-decía cartman tapándose los oídos-

-bueno aquí esta-decía poniendo la hoja donde venía la letra de la canción en la mesa para que todos la vieran-y díganme que tal.

Entonces los 3 chicos empezaron a leer la canción y pues obviamente les gusto porque si no pobre Kenny tanto esfuerzo por nada.

-y… que tal?-preguntaba Kenny curioso por su obra maestra

El primero en hablar fue cartman que por primera vez dijo algo bueno

-está muy bien Kenny te felicito amigo

-gracias

-si Kenny está muy bonita la canción

-si ahora hay que sacar el tono que llevar…mmm…como seria?

-lo tengo, hace tiempo que llevo ensayando estas notas y me gustaron mucho-decía Stan –solo síganme-y agarro su guitarra y empezó a tocar las notas que llevaría la canción y Kenny empezó a cantarla al rimo de la canción…luego Stan paro de tocarla –pero como que el principio deberíamos tocarla con piano no creen, kyle tu sabes tocar el piano verdad?

-si

-a ver tócala con el mismo ritmo

-ok, que bueno que mama me metió a clases de piano

Tardaron un poco en poner más notas, quitar, arreglar etc. Hasta que les salió y les gusto.

-se oye bien-decia stan

-si, entonses hay que tocarla

-ok empieza kenny

-1, 2, 3, 4

**It's raining today**

**The blinds are shut**

**It's always the same**

**I tried all the games that**

**They play**

**But they**

**Made me insane**

**Life on TV**

**It's random**

**It means nothing to me**

**I'm writing down**

**What I cannot see**

**Wanna wake up in a dream**

**Oh**

**They're telling me**

**It's beautiful**

**I believe them**

**But will I ever know**

**The world behind my wall**

**Oh**

**The sun will shine**

**Like never before**

**One day I will be**

**Ready to go**

**See the world behind my wall**

**Trains in the sky**

**Are travelling**

**Through fragments of time**

**They're taking me to parts**

**Of my mind**

**That no one can find**

**I'm ready to fall**

**I'm ready to crawl**

**On my knees to know it all**

**I'm ready to heal**

**I'm ready to feel**

**Oh**

**They're telling me**

**It's beautiful**

**I believe them**

**But will I ever know**

**The world behind my wall**

**Oh**

**The sun will shine**

**Like never before**

**One day I will be**

**Ready to go**

**See the world behind my wall**

**I'm ready to fall**

**I'm ready to crawl**

**On my knees to know it all**

**I'm ready to heal**

**I'm ready to feel**

**…Take me there!**

**…Take me there!**

**…Take me there!**

**Oh**

**They're telling me**

**It's beautiful**

**I believe them**

**But will I ever know**

**The world behind my wall**

-wow que chido nos queda chicos!-decia cartman emocionado

-si tienes razón culon!decia kyle igual de felis

-si con esta consion seremos estrellas ya lo veron-decia kenny tembien emocionado

Y si kenny tuvo razón esa cansion fu su primer sensillo se ohia en todas partes estados unidos,canada, Alemania asta mexico.

En poco tiempo isieron mas cansiones asta sacaron su primer disco llamado scream como su segunda consion al poco tiempo dieron un consierto,los chicos estaban felices por que porfin su sueno se cumplio de ser alguien reconocido en la vida.

Un dia tuvieron una entrevista y les preguntaron que por cierto fue kenny quien la respondio.

-como se siento tener su sueno echo realidas?-decia el entrevistador-

-bueno pues muy bien porque nosotros nunca pensamos que se aria realidad pero nos equivocamos, porque de lgo pequeño que era un sueno ahora es algo grande que se a echo realidad y nosotros no somos los únicos con sueños, muchas personas tienen sueños que se pueden lograr,asi que si tienes un sueno nunca digas que no lo lograras solo ten esperanxa y fe en ti mismo-decia kenny sonriendo a punto de llorar

-bueno eso es todo gracias-decia el etrevistador

-gracias-decian los 4

-wow kenny te lusiste amigo-decia kyle dándole una palmada en al espalda-

-gracias chicos solo dijo lo que me salio del corazón y la verdad…nunca dijas no puedo asta que lo intentes.

Fin.

**hola!**

**espero ke les alla gustado espero sus review para saber si le gusto o no buno nos bemos en el proximo fick ke por sierto ya estoy escribiendo otro ovio de south park se llama la chica nueva espero ke tambien les guste bueno lo sabre cuendo lo suba jeje bueno me voy bye se cuidan... :)**


End file.
